


i think i'm gonna like it here

by orphan_account



Series: bmc one shots/drabbles [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Demigod AU, Fluff, I didn't know what to title this, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, also sorry the title has next to no relevance, but there will be more ships in this au, i forgot to put that tag there but michael smokes a blunt in this, i know i only tagged rich/jeremy/michael, most likely christine/jake and maybe brooke/chloe it depends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If someone had told Chloe yesterday that her absent mother was a Greek goddess, she would've called them insane. (That's exactly what happened. She's called Jenna insane, and then she'd been attacked and Jenna had saved her. Then after an apology and quick explanation, they had managed to commandeer a car and drive to camp.)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: bmc one shots/drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561393
Kudos: 21





	i think i'm gonna like it here

**Author's Note:**

> hi so here are the godly parents for everyone;  
jeremy - son of tyche  
michael - son of dionysus  
christine - daughter of apollo  
chloe - daughter of aphrodite  
brooke - daughter of iris  
rich - son of hecate  
jake - son of hermes  
jenna - oracle

If someone had told Chloe yesterday that her absent mother was a Greek goddess, she would've called them insane. (That's exactly what happened. She's called Jenna insane, and then she'd been attacked and Jenna had saved her. Then after an apology and quick explanation, they had managed to commandeer a car and drive to camp.)

But can you blame her? Her Dad had raised her to be an atheist, and then she found out her own mother was a goddess? It was a lot to handle.

Jenna took in her bewildered expression and grinned. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'd show you around, but first you need to meet Chiron."

Dimly, the name Chiron registered one the back of her mind. Wasn't he the guy who ferried people across the river Styx? Or was that Charon? It'd been a while since she'd read about Greek mythology. (Could she even call it mythology anymore?)

She looked around the camp with wonder as she followed Jenna to the big blue house. If what she saw while just glancing around was any indication, she was really going to enjoy it here.

Chloe was so distracted by her surroundings that she almost didn't notice Jenna had stopped.

After managing to prevent herself from walking right into Jenna, she realised Jenna was talking to a guy with a horse's body where his legs should be. Because if gods exist, why can't centaurs? Right? (Chloe started to wonder if this was all a weird fever dream. A large part of her hoped it wasn't.)

"Chiron, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Chiron." Jenna said, stepping aside so they could see each other properly.

Chloe flashed a smile, and shook his hand. If this was a dream, it was definitely the weirdest thing she had ever dreamt.

Chiron smiled at Chloe. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood child. I'll leave you in Jenna's capable hands, I was just in my way to deal with a fight between two of Ares' children."

Jenna waved goodbye as Chiron walked (trotted?) off. She gave Chloe a grin, and then hennaed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you around, and then you can meet my friends."

—

By the time Jenna had finished her tour, Chloe had come to the conclusion this camp was insane.

What kind of camp has a lava rock climbing wall? This one apparently. (Chloe had to admit though, the rock climbing wall _did_ look cool.)

After her tour ended, Jenna led her to the beach where a group of six people were sitting. There were two girls and four guys.

The guy in the red hoodie held a blunt in his hand, and Chloe wrinkled her nose at the smell. The blonde girl in the sweater created little rainbows and flipped off the short guy who kept shooting little sparks through them. An Asian girl was very dramatically regaling some sort of story to a guy in a blue cardigan, who watched with interest. Another guy wearing a jacket with pins on it also watched the girl tell the story, seeming more invested than the first guy.

"Hey guys!"

The group all paused what they were doing, turning and smiling once they saw Jenna.

"Jenna! Long time, no see!" the guy with the blunt greeted, smiling lazily.

"Michael, I saw you last week."

"Like I said; long time, no see."

Jenna rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face. "Guys, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Michael, Brooke, Rich, Christine, Jeremy, and Jake."

Each group member waved as she listed off their name.

"Claimed?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been here for like an hour, and I don't even know what being claimed is." Chloe deadpanned.

"You'll probably be claimed sometime today. Godly promises and all that kind of stuff." Michael said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Being claimed sounds... kinky." Multiple sounds of protest arose from the group, and Rich sent a spark at Chloe.

"We do _not_ condone incest in this camp." Jake told her, his face completely serious.

"Jake, have you read anything about Greek mythology ever?" Jeremy asked slowly.

"I've elected to ignore how Hera is both my dad's step-mom and his aunt."

"It's gross when you phrase it like that." Christine replied, scrunching up her face.

"That's why I ignore it."

"Moving on, claiming is just your mom saying 'oh, that one's mine,' and having a symbol indicating who she is hover over your head for a bit." Brooke explained.

"...How does that even work? Do the gods just constantly watch the camp for when one of their children comes along-"

"Don't question it. It's better that way." Jeremy said, his face serious.

“That goes for everything that goes down at this camp.” Michael agreed.

“You guys aren't really selling this whole demigod thing well.”

“It’s fun, like, 80% of the time.” Rich said with a shrug.

“And the other 20%?”

“It's not something I really try to think about.”

Rich's statement hung in the air as the group fell into silence. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, while Jake and Brooke tried to hide their grimaces. Christine averted her gaze to the setting sun, and Michael focused his attention on extinguishing his blunt. Jenna stared at her hands and Chloe just sat awkwardly.

Realising that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, Rich attempted to change the topic.

"We should probably head back to camp. It's almost time for dinner."

Everyone nodded in agreement and silently walked back to camp.

By the time they had reached the first cabin, the awkward silence had been broken and everyone had fallen into an easy conversation.

"I'm not saying I don't like Keanu Reeves! His face just gives me a sense of déjà vu, but like in a bad way, if that makes sense. He's a good actor though."

"This just in- I'm breaking up with Jeremy." Rich announced.

Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms. "I didn't break up with you when you said you don't like Mountain Dew."

The group broke out into an argument over whether or not Rich should be shunned for not liking Mountain Dew and Chloe smiled. She could get used to this.

"Oh shit, we're late for dinner!" Michael said suddenly, glancing at his watch. The group began running, Chloe following just behind them.

They arrived at the mess hall, out of breath and laughing.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at the group as they stuttered out multiple apologies and excuses. A man sitting next to Chiron in a leopard print Hawaiian shirt dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and they head off to separate tables, Jake dragging Chloe by her arm.

"As I was saying," Chiron continued, "we have a new camper today! Welcome, Chloe Valentine."

Chloe waved tentatively, and sat down next to Jake. Jake grabbed some food off of his siblings' plates, and split it between himself and Chloe. He stood up with his plate and walked over to the brazier in the middle of the area, and Chloe followed. She could see Jenna, Michael, Christine, Jeremy, Rich, and Brooke heading to the same place.

One by one, they scraped a portion of their food into the fire. Jake explained it was a sacrifice to the gods, and Chloe nodded and scraped some of her food in their too.

Once they'd sat down again, the meal continued as Chloe imagined a summer camp dinner would. (Apart from the cups being able to magically fill themselves with whatever drink she wanted.) She hadn't realised everyone was staring at her until she glanced over at Jake.

She frowned. "Is there something in my hair?"

Chiron just smiled and shook his head. "All hail Chloe Valentine, daughter of Aphrodite."

Chloe looked down in her lap and realised she was wearing a dress. She touched her face. She was definitely wearing makeup.

"I... I don't own this dress?"

"It's the blessing of Aphrodite," Jake told her, and Chloe just nodded, dumbfounded.

“It’s time for campfire, so June can show you to the cabin quickly, and then you can join us a campfire.” Chiron said with a smile.

One of the girls at the Aphrodite table stood up and walked over to Chloe. “I’m June, the Aphrodite cabin counsellor. Follow me.”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at her new friends as she followed June. They smiled, and Jenna gave her a thumbs up.

Chloe was definitely going to like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> please,,, feed me kudos and comments. (also if you want to give me requests my tumblr is @astrologystump)


End file.
